daños de control
by Auslly Trez
Summary: Es difícil pretender ser la novia de Austin Luna. Reformular, es difícil pretender ser la novia de Austin Luna mientras estás cayendo difícil para él en el proceso. Auslly / Multi-capítulo


**Resumen:** Siempre ha sido una especie de playboy y ella siempre ha sido una especie de goody-dos-zapatos. Pero está bien 'coz que es ella y que es él y de alguna manera, todavía capaces de ser los dos perfecto. Austin & Ally. Auslly. AU.

**Rating:** T Calificación de lenguaje fuerte y escenas borracho :)

**Inspiración:** Bueno, es una idea cliché, pero, he querido poner Austin en ese playboy tipo de personaje por un tiempo ahora, pero yo realmente no lo había conjurado un buen argumento para un fic así, yo no lo hice. Pero después de un pequeño incidente centro de la ciudad con mis amigos, por fin lo tengo! Y bueno, esto es lo que salió de ella: P

**A / N:** Nunca he pensado que terminaría enamorándose de Austin & Ally esto mucho, pero aquí estoy, haciendo lo inesperado - escribir un fic sobre ellos. La mayoría de los fics Auslly que he leído son muy buenos por lo que el listón está muy alto, pero todavía espero que les guste este ^ ^ No he escrito un fic fuera Peter Pan fics en cuando es así, lo siento si me terminar sonando demasiado lujoso o lo que sea. Voy a tratar y volver a acostumbrarse a este nuevo tono casual XD Disfrute; *

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no es dueño de Austin & Ally y nunca lo haré, pero uno de estos días, voy a cumplir Ross Lynch y Laura Marano en persona: ')

* * *

**-X-**

* * *

Era el último día del verano de ese año y todo el mundo hizo todo lo posible para disfrutar de su último día que queda de la libertad de la tortura que es la escuela y el trabajo. Los niños y adolescentes corrieron hacia la playa, donde el gran carnaval se lleva a cabo mientras que los adultos disfrutaron de su última oportunidad de conseguir perdido, bebiendo su corazón y riendo a carcajadas con los bancos cerca del parque. Parejas caminando mano a mano juntos a lo largo de la costa de arena de la mar como todas las abuelas y abuelos sentados fuera de sus casas en sus mecedoras, con vistas a las obras de los jóvenes de esta generación.

Y en su camino a la playa llena de gente, caminando tan despacio como pudo con su precioso libro que sostiene con fuerza contra su pecho, era el pelo rizado morena con ojos marrones brillantes - Allyster Marie Dawson. Su cabello se pone en un moño muy suelta, ya que llevaba un bebé blanco simple top y pantalones cortos de muñeca junto a su blanco flip-flops. Sus grandes gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos, por lo general brillantes labios fruncidos a sí mismo en una línea apretada.

Paseo de Ally hacia la playa era inquieto y enérgico como el nerviosismo se hizo cargo de todo su cuerpo. Tenía los brazos cruzados - atrapando en ellas su precioso libro - y palmas estaban sudando sin parar. La risa y la charla sin sentido que escuchó mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de la gente sólo se añaden a los nervios ya que hizo todo lo posible para evitar pensar en la razón de por qué se dirige allí. Pero es sin duda una cosa, ella no quería ir allí.

"Ally! ¡Espera!" Alguien llamó por detrás, haciendo que la chica morena voltee de nuevo, sólo para verla por mucho tiempo el mejor amigo - Patricia María de la Rosa.

"¿Sí?" Ella preguntó, intentando su mejor esfuerzo para no parecer impaciente porque quería conseguir esta tarea hecha y de una vez antes de su personalidad cobarde se hace cargo y la detiene.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Su corta amigo le preguntó, levantando una ceja perfectamente arqueada.

Aliado se mordió el labio inferior por un momento antes de decidirse a contestar, "Si."

"Usted no tiene que hacerlo, aunque!" Trish - abreviatura de Patricia - gritó mientras agarraba aliado por sus delgados hombros y empezó a agitar vigorosamente ella.

"Pero yo quiero." La chica más alta suspiró mientras colocaba suavemente sus manos temblorosas en la parte superior de Trish, detener el acoso de la otra chica. "Si no me recupero de él, nunca seré capaz de vivir hacia abajo."

"Pero aliado, ni siquiera es acerca de ti!" Trish frunció el ceño mientras tomaba sus manos de los hombros de su amiga. "Usted no tiene que hacer esto por mí."

"No estoy haciendo por ti Trish." Aliado suspiró y se volvió su mirada hacia abajo en el suelo. "Tengo que hacer esto para mi papá también. Él destrozó nuestra tienda de música."

"Pero-aliado" Trish trató de decir, pero aliado había cortado el apagado.

"Gracias por su preocupación. Eres un amigo increíble, pero, sólo tengo que hacer esto." Y dicho esto, Ally puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Trish y le sonrió cálidamente antes de volverse hacia la dirección de la playa y de ir al carnaval.

"Tengan cuidado ..." Trish dijo sin poder hacer nada mientras miraba de su mejor amigo de vuelta desaparecen en cuenta la distancia. Sólo podía esperar que Darren no golpea las niñas.

_:::_

Aliado Darren finalmente encontró sentado en un banco cerca del bar al aire libre abierta que fue puesta a punto especial sólo para el carnaval. Se reía a carcajadas salvajemente mientras algunos de los chicos que lo rodeaban le palmeó la espalda alentador. Al ver el espectáculo, Ally hinchó sus mejillas mientras ella ya podía decir que no sólo era borracho presumiendo de destrozar la tienda de su familia, pero también estaba mostrando acerca de jugar con poco corazón de su mejor amiga ol.

_El nervio de ese tipo!_

Ella inhaló en una gran cantidad de aire, con la esperanza de que ayudaría a calmarse mientras trataba sobre la mejor mirada que pudo reunir. Con una nueva oleada de determinación corriendo por sus venas, cargada con los pies pisando fuerte y apretó con fuerza los puños hacia el pequeño grupo de borrachos.

"Darren" Ella gritó por encima de él, haciendo lo posible para asegurarse de que su voz no se agriete.

"Oh, ¿le mira eso. Es amigo torpe del enano gordo". El muchacho pelirrojo desordenado con ojos azules, dijo, riéndose mientras sus amigos se rieron a carcajadas detrás de él.

"Trish no es un enano y ella no es la grasa!" Aliado espetó el insulto hacia su amiga prender fuego a su ira ya hirviendo. "Y yo no soy torpe!"

"Lo que sea." Resopló, cerrando los ojos con fastidio. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Quiero que le des Trish volver a su perro-tag!" Aliado ordenó, mirando duro en él como ella se cruzó de brazos. Él levantó una ceja con diversión en la pantalla fuera de carácter repentino de la muchacha está poniendo.

"¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?" Le preguntó, poniéndose de pie mientras él comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

"Eh-me-lo-er, pertenece a ella." Aliado tartamudeó súbita comprensión de lo que ha hecho a golpearla, a todo volumen. Sonrió al ver el poco de coraje dentro de ella poco a poco se disipan.

"Wow. Realmente debería dar esto a ella, entonces." Él sonrió con suficiencia mientras hablaba en el sarcasmo cruel.

"Y-usted debe." Aliado dijo, con voz temblorosa mientras se acercaba a cada paso, el fuerte olor a licor fuerte que rezuma de la boca.

"Yo lo haré." Él dijo, dando un paso atrás como aliado abrió la boca para replicar de nuevo, sólo para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"¿En serio?" Ella preguntó, su mandíbula ligeramente al pasar de la conmoción.

"Por supuesto." Él sonrió aún más, es presunción aún no se salga. "Siempre que me pongo un poco algo a cambio de ella."

"Oh, sí. No sé lo que realmente le gustaría, pero tal vez podría, um, compraré otra bebida o ..." Aliado dijo, divagando como Darren sonrió a su densidad - el hecho de que ella no consiguió el tono sugerente que había puesto ahí.

"Ally". Dijo, sacándola de su pequeño paseo.

"¿Sí?" Ella preguntó, mirando hacia arriba en la confusión como los ojos de los amigos de Darren detrás de él la miró con ojos feroces y hambrientos. Ella tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de lo que había querido decir.

"I-" Él habló de una manera confusa como él dio un paso adelante hacia su cuerpo temblaba. "-Quiere-" De repente la agarró por el hombro provocando un grito de dolor a salir de su boca. "-Te."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Darren había agarrado aliado y la empujó hacia abajo sobre la mesa llena de sus botellas y latas vacías de bebidas alcohólicas y el alcohol. Ella trató de retorcerse de su agarre, pero sus amigos pronto ayudó y tiró de ella hacia abajo, sujetándola a la mesa. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror como las sonrisas sádicas de los chicos llenos de lujuria le miró como un pedazo de carne. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, sus ojos formando nuevas nuevas lágrimas de miedo como sus gafas de sol caían a tierra, romperse.

Y cuando toda esperanza se había ido-

"Encontrar algunas clases bastardos." Una voz enojado siseo detrás de todo el caos cuando todos se volvieron a ver quién era el dueño.

Allí estaba - las manos en el bolsillo con el ceño fruncido de desaprobación adornando sus labios - era un chico de cabello teñido de rubio con inocentes ojos de color marrón oscuro con una mirada que podría matar. Oh, la ironía de la frase por cierto.

"Oh, bueno, si no es de Miami propio Superman -.. Austin Luna, al rescate" Darren gruñó mientras se dio la vuelta para continuar sus avances hacia la pobre niña indefensa.

"No me compares con ese idiota en medias rojas." Austin - Aliado asume es su nombre - frunció el ceño con irritación mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el grupo, mirando aliado con cuidado.

_Ella es linda._

"Lo que sea, niño bonito. Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para hacer frente a usted en este momento." Darren dijo, tratando de espantar a Austin lejos con una mirada asesina mortal que podría coincidir con la rubia de. "Como se puede ver," dijo, señalando hacia aliado "-estamos muy ocupados por el momento."

Lo que pasó después fue inesperado como Austin les sonrió con los ojos cerrados antes de realizar cuadrado Darren en la mandíbula y luego se inclinó para poner todos los otros chicos - que mantuvo cautiva a Ally - en la ingle después. Con todos los borrachos finalmente en el suelo, Austin tomó esta oportunidad de agarrar la mano de Ally y quitar con ella.

Aliado, aún en shock por todo lo que ha sucedido, vacilante que el joven extraño arrastrarla fuera de la pila de un lío en el que estaban los borrachos que intentaron acosarla. Mirando hacia atrás, vio a Darren dándole - y, posiblemente, Austin - una mirada furiosa y su dedo medio infame. Con los ojos muy abiertos, se dio la vuelta para mirar la espalda de su salvador.

_Hola, forastero?_

_:::_

Han estado corriendo todo el carnaval durante casi quince minutos, tratando de llegar lo más lejos posible de Darren y sus amigos. Estaba cansado y sus pies ya estaban demasiado débiles para seguir adelante así, al cabo de unos minutos más de huir, ambos se detuvieron ya que ambos jadeó - con Ally jadeando un poco más difícil que Austin. Austin repente soltó la mano como aliado inclinó para tomar un poco de aire.

"¿Estás bien?" Lo oyó preguntarle al tratar de ganar su propio aliento. Este aliado causado a mirar hacia él desde su posición.

"Eh, sí." Ella murmuró, finalmente ver y realizar lo guapo que era.

Ella vio a su alborotado cabello teñido de rubio dando la cara por todo el lugar - como él pasó la mano a través de él - y sus ojos chocolate negro que gritaba más que inocencia. Se mordió el labio inferior, una vez más, volvió a mirar hacia abajo en el suelo, asustado de que podría ver cómo su cara roja se había convertido.

"¿Estás seguro?" Le preguntó, inclinándose hacia abajo para obtener una buena mirada en ella, levantando una ceja con diversión cuando vio su rostro rojo escarlata.

"¡Sí!" Ella dijo, saltando, sorprendido de la proximidad repentina de la cara. "Yo soy todo lo fino y elegante!"

_Ally, deja de hablar! Estás avergonzando a ti mismo!_

"Jajajaja! Eres lindo!" Él le sonrió mientras se enderezaba, haciendo que la chica morena de jadear y mirar a los ojos.

"I-uh-estoy ... eh, gracias"? Ella tartamudeó, enderezándose también, pero sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo. Se mordió el labio con más fuerza, con el fuerte deseo de simplemente meter todo su pelo en la boca y empezar a masticar la vida fuera de él.

No podía creer que un chico tan guapo tomaría tiempo de su día, no sólo para salvar a ella, sino también para decirle que ella es linda. Ella sintió el calor de su rostro aún más.

"No hay problema!" Él sonrió aún más - si es posible - en ella. "Ahora, eh, tengo que irme. Pero, no meterse en problemas la próxima vez, ¿vale?"

"Sí. Claro. Gracias." Su respuesta fue corta, rápida y sin aliento cuando su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido el momento en que vio la luz vacilante de la preocupación por los ojos.

"Bueno." Él asintió con la cabeza en el contenido antes de volver a dirigirse a donde quiera. "Ten cuidado!"

Y con un gesto de la mano, salió corriendo, dejándola sola en el calor del carnaval, una vez más.

"Las estrellas en sus ojos brillan." Ella murmuró mientras veía su espalda desaparece entre la multitud. Ella sonrió mientras sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "Lyrics!"

Sacó su libro - que había escondido con seguridad en la parte posterior de sus pantalones cortos - se abrió por una página en particular y comenzó a garabatear en ella con la pluma que ella siempre logra acordarse de llevar. Mordiéndose los labios una vez más, miró a la dirección que el niño había desaparecido.

"Austin, ¿eh?"

_:::_

_Hola extraño, ¿cómo te llamas?  
__Sé que no me conoce, pero,  
__¿No podemos jugar a este juego?_

Mordisqueando en la carne de su labio inferior, Ally escribió en su libro las letras al azar que habían acudido a su mente. Ella no esperaba que todo de repente golpeó así que estaba un poco sorprendido, pero el hecho de que ella finalmente tuvo inspiración para escribir una nueva canción, ella no iba a bajar eso.

Sus ojos recorrieron las palabras que había escrito y se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con eso Austin chico que conoció. Después de todo, su sonrisa era un poco adictivo y la bodega de su mano en su muñeca sentía extrañamente bien. Tal vez, ella estaba ganando un pequeño enamoramiento?

Después de reconocer tal cosa, Ally regañó a sí misma y cerró su libro cerca. Mentalmente se maldijo por pensar tales pensamientos sin sentido y luego volvió a maldecir por maldecir. Su mano agarró el lápiz con fuerza, con la esperanza de librarse de la tentación de seguir escribiendo las letras que se mueren por derrame fuera de ella.

"¿Dónde está la imagen del helado?" Oyó una voz familiar pregunte y ella se dio la vuelta para ver el propio Austin, rodeado de algunos niños, con su brazo alrededor del hombro de una chica rubia de pelo sucio.

"Lo tengo en mi teléfono." Un niño pelirrojo junto a él se rió entre dientes mientras mostraba Austin lo que fuera.

"El hombre. Eso realmente no parecer un idiota." Austin murmuró la chica junto a él se rió.

Alianza dio la vuelta e hinchó sus mejillas antes de abrir el libro, una vez más, tachando las letras anteriores que había escrito.

_Ese tipo!_

"Así que Austin, ¿dónde estabas antes de?" Ella escuchó a la chica pedir. "Seguimos llamando a usted, pero usted nunca recogió."

"Lo siento cariño." Austin dijo, haciendo tic oído de Ally. "Acabo de tener una mierda de cuidar."

_Algo de mierda? Si pensaba que me estaba ahorrando sólo "una mierda", entonces no debería haber hecho en el primer lugar!_

Aliado gruñó mientras ella seguía anotando en su libro, su propia frustración controlar el movimiento de la mano que guió la pluma que sostenía.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Oyó otro niño pregunte, probablemente el pelirrojo uno.

"No es nada." Murmuró, causando aliado para dejar de lado la pluma.

"Bastard". Murmuró mientras miraba hacia el suelo, las lágrimas empezando a formar en el borde de los ojos.

En realidad no sé por qué esto tuvo un efecto tan grande en ella. No era como que estaba esperando algo de ese pequeño encuentro casual que tenían. Ella pensó que él era lindo, seguro, pero, ¿por qué estaba haciendo tan trabajado por el hecho de que él tiene su brazo cubierto 'round esa chica guapa como él se negó a hablar de la pequeña reunión que ocurrió entre ellos? No tiene sentido en absoluto!

"Ally!" Alguien gritó justo en frente de ella, haciéndola broche de presión con la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con su mejor amiga - Trish.

"¡Oh!" Ella exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos antes de sonreír con una sonrisa un poco triste a su amiga. "Hey".

"Uh-oh". Trish suspiró mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Lo siento Trish." Aliado dijo, mirando hacia abajo - en la vergüenza - en el suelo una vez más antes de susurrar: "Yo no podía conseguir su etiqueta de vuelta."

"Ally, está bien." Trish dijo, dando a Ally una sonrisa realmente reconfortante. "No esperaba que lo hicieras."

"Sé que no lo hiciste, pero me-" Ally intentado iniciar otra de sus infames divaga antes de Trish la cortó.

"Lo único que importa ahora es que estás bien." Trish sonrió aún más como aliado miró con confusión. Luego sonrió y dijo: "Prefiero tener mi mejor amigo que la etiqueta de cualquier día!"

Este aliado causado a sonreír mientras ella suavemente murmuró para Trish un simple "Gracias".

"No hay problema!" Trish sonrió aún más antes de llegar a su asiento. "Yo me voy a tomar un trago. ¿Quieres algo?"

"No". Aliado sonrió mientras cerraba su libro nuevo. "Estoy bien."

"Haz lo que quieras." Trish se encogió de hombros antes de acecho fuera al mostrador.

Una vez que su mejor amiga estaba completamente ido, Ally suspiró profundamente antes de darse la vuelta para echar un vistazo a lo que ese chico Austin es hasta ahora. Por lo que pudo ver, parecía que la chica tenía sus brazos alrededor de cubiertas se han ido y los únicos que quedan con él era el mismo chico pelirrojo y otros dos con el pelo marrón y parecían estar riendo en voz alta y por lo Aliado pudo ver y oír, estaba borracho. Lo que, con las latas vacías y botellas de Breezer y WKD y su dificultad para hablar, era bastante obvio que no era que 'Superman' Austin - no es que se acordó de cómo odiaba a ser llamado 'Superman' - que había salvado antes en.

"Así que, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que llegaste tarde de todos modos?" El chico de cabello negro preguntó, le dio un codazo Austin por el brazo, dándole un aspecto muy saber.

"Pft. No es nada." Austin se encogió de hombros mientras se sonrió con suficiencia en todos ellos. "Sólo se enredó en alguna pelea. No es gran cosa."

"¿Con quién?" El joven morena preguntó con curiosidad mientras levantaba una ceja curiosa a su amiga rubia.

"Sólo gente". Austin se encogió de hombros otra vez, esta vez, echándose hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

"¡Oh Vamos Austin! ¿Qué fue en realidad?" El chico de cabello negro se quejó mientras juguetonamente golpeó Austin en el brazo. "¿Qué estás manteniendo a nosotros?"

"Juro por todo el vodka en el mundo no es nada." Austin murmuró antes de abrir los ojos para escanear la habitación. Al ver esto, Ally inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, con el deseo y la esperanza de que no la veía.

Cruzando los dedos, Ally agarró un puñado de su cabello antes de empujar en la boca mientras comenzaba a masticar casi al instante - sucumbir a sus tentaciones nervioso.

"Lo que sea." Oyó un gruñido de amigos de Austin. "Sé todo lo misterioso y secreto como ese entonces."

Suspirando profundamente, Ally escupió su cabello antes de mirar hacia arriba para ver Trish caminar de vuelta hacia su mesa con una bandeja llena de nachos y una lata de naranja Royal.

"Heeeeey." Ella sonrió mientras ella se dejó caer en su asiento al otro lado Aliado.

"Hola." Aliado sonrió ligeramente cuando se sintió encuentran consuelo al ver las payasadas hambrientos de su mejor amiga.

"Me encantan los nachos aquí! Son como el tipo perfecto de crujiente y el queso es como el tipo perfecto de queso." Trish emoción dijo mientras empezaba a rellenar su cara con los nachos, murmurando un ocasional 'So good' y 'increíble' de vez en cuando, hacer reír a la Alianza en voz baja.

"Me alegro de que estés disfrutando tu-" Ally trató de decirle a su mejor amiga, pero ella inmediatamente se cortó cuando oyó anillo voz familiar de Austin a través del aire.

"Espera un minuto Dez! Sólo tengo que coquetear con las chicas!" Dijo que de manera confusa.

"Lo que las chicas?" La voz de su amigo llegó con un tono confuso.

Cuerpo de Ally puso tenso al sentir una fuerte presencia detrás de ella, el olor a licor fuerte que lo acompaña como los ojos de Trish se abrieron como platos, mirando a quienquiera que fuese.

"Hola chicas." Vino de Austin suave - aunque confusa - voz cuando se inclinó para apoyarse en el hombro de Ally, su cálido aliento haciendo cosquillas en la piel sensible de su oreja, haciéndola estremecerse. "Especialmente para ti, nena."

"Em, Austin, creo que deberíamos-" Su amigo trató de hablar como él dio un paso más cerca - dejando a Ally ver por el rabillo de sus ojos que era el chico pelirrojo - antes de Austin groseramente lo interrumpió.

"Oh, vamos Dez! Estoy teniendo un poco de diversión!" Él gimió cuando él se inclinó aún más cerca de Alianza, por lo que la morena cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas que estaban muriendo a salir antes, listo para estallar.

"¿Por qué no les muestras el pene helado que ha hecho y tomó una foto de la de ayer?" Aliado oyó otro de sus amigos ríen como Trish puso los ojos.

"Hmmm ..." Austin murmuró antes de tomar su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y se lo mete justo en frente de Aliado, mostrándole una foto de un helado. "¿Sabes lo que es esto?"

Aliado abrió los ojos marrones tener un adelanto de lo que era antes de que ella los cerró cerca otra vez mientras chirriaba un suave 'helado'. Trish levantó la ceja a este antes de girar su cabeza, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse.

"Cream sale de ella." Austin se rió mientras sonreía mientras descansaba la barbilla sobre el hombro de Ally, haciendo que la chica se endurezca en el repentino contacto íntimo.

Los ojos de Trish sobresalían como ella se tapó la boca, tratando de contener la risa que se acaba muriendo de estallar de ella debido a la visión que tenía delante.

"Austin" El chico de pelo jengibre intentó hablar de nuevo, pero Austin le interrumpió de nuevo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Austin le pide a Ally mientras levantaba su cabeza de modo que la barbilla no se durmió en ella nunca más. En su lugar, simplemente se echó el brazo por encima del hombro.

Aliado continuó apretar los ojos cerrados, deseando que acabara de irse ya. La forma en que actuaba era tan diferente de la persona que la había ayudado antes en y ella no quería creer que esta borracho coquetear era el mismo hombre que ella denominó como su "héroe" no hace ni un par de horas.

La chica morena se aferró a su libro con fuerza para salvar su vida, como si se aferra a ella haría todo se siente mejor. Trish era no ayuda en absoluto como ella tranquilamente se sentó frente a Ally (y Austin) tratando - y, obviamente, no - para ocultar su risa divertida.

Austin luego apoyó la cabeza en el aliado de cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo, pidiendo Trish mientras señalaba a Ally, "¿Por qué no me contesta?"

Trish sólo pudo encogerse de hombros a medias como un ataque de risa atrevido a entrar en erupción de su boca. Esto le valió una ceja levantada del chico pelirrojo y un "no tan divertido 'mueca de Austin.

"Está siendo grosero." Él gruñó mientras dejaba de lado aliado, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello. "¿Por qué está siendo grosero?"

Antes de Trish pudiera decir algo nuevo a Austin, la amiga pelirroja de la rubia decidió a hablar, una vez más, probar suerte una vez más, diciendo: "Austin, tenemos que irnos."

Haciendo caso omiso de solicitud urgente de su amigo, Austin se encogió de hombros antes de que serpentea su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ally, causando un jadeo de escapar de los labios de la morena como ella agitó sus ojos abiertos, saltando de su asiento un poco. Sintiendo el ligero salto - que ha causado - de la morena, Austin sonrió antes de volver su atención de nuevo a Trish.

"¿Es que siempre esta grosero?" Austin preguntó inocentemente a Trish como la alegre chica latina sólo rodó los ojos y despidió a su pregunta con un encogimiento de hombros. Austin gruñó mientras dejaba de lado aliado antes de mirar a Trish, preguntándole, "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Un poco desconcertado tomadas por la pregunta, Trish simplemente lo miró boquiabierto - con la boca abierta - como ella continuó mirando al chico frente a ella con asombro mientras él se encogió de hombros con irritación antes de gruñir.

"¿Por qué tanto tan grosero?" Él rompió antes de darse la vuelta para ponerse al día con su amigo pelirrojo que ahora estaba harto de lollygagging de Austin y ahora ha empezado a dirigirse directamente a la salida del restaurante. Luego gruñó cuando él se fue, murmurando para Aliado y Trish, "Lo que sea. Me tengo que ir."

Dos segundos más tarde, Ally finalmente liberado el aliento que nunca supo que tenía en la mano como Trish se puso de pie para tomar su plato ya vacío de alimentos a la papelera antes de estallar en carcajadas. Este aliado causado a mirar a la parte posterior de su mejor amiga, ya que todos los clientes miraron a la chica latina de pelo rizado con miradas confusas y divertido.

"Trish deberías-" Antes aliado podría incluso terminar, sintió que alguien se sentara a su lado y cuando se volvió para mirar y ver quién era, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras sus ojos marrones se enfrentaron con otro par de inocentes marrones.

Aún en el calor del choque, Ally mantuvo la boca abierta, incapaz de pensar en qué decir antes que el niño delante de ella sonrió mientras se inclinaba para besarla en la mejilla antes de levantarse por fin, de verdad, vete. Pero, antes de que pudiera caminar completamente fuera del restaurante, se volvió hacia los ojos confusos llenos de Ally con su propia sonrisa boba.

"Te quiero." Se pronunció a aliarse con un guiño de su ojo antes de que completamente se volvió para irse.

"Oh, Dios mío." Fue todo lo Trish pudo decir antes de que ella empezó a aullar de risa.


End file.
